


The Best Day Ever

by liane1787



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liane1787/pseuds/liane1787
Summary: Just a cute very short story based off of Dean's dream in the beginning of S4E20. Why is that lake a place that he goes back to over and over in his dreams? What's so special about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything even remotely related to Supernatural. This is just an adorable short story, told mostly from a very young Dean's perspective. Pre-series. Set approximately two months before the pilot.

If Castiel only had time, he might have stopped to enjoy the crisp fall day. The ripples from the lake lapping at the pier where Dean Winchester sat with a fishing pole in his hands. He might have asked Dean the significance of this place. And if he’d had time, Dean could have told him. Could have explained exactly why this particular spot was one he came back to time and time again in his dreams…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hi, baby. Ready to go?” as if Mary even needed to ask. Her little guy was always ready to go.

“Yeah, Mommy, yeah!” four-year-old Dean was literally bouncing in excitement. “Come on, we have to get Sammy!”

“Tell you what,” Mary crouched down. “How about you go and see if your Daddy needs any help putting things in the car while I get Sammy ready to go?”

“Okay!” Dean raced off. He was so full of life and pep, always happy and smiling. People would always comment on how they never saw Dean without a smile on his face. 

“Hey buddy,” John scooped up an armful of squirming child, quickly digging his fingers into just the right spot in Dean’s ribs to make him squeal.

“Stop it, Daddy,” Dean scolded once he had his breath back. “Mommy said I should come help you put things in the car while she gets Sammy.”

“That’s an awesome idea,” John held his son and pretended to think. “Now, let’s see, what do we need to bring? I’ve got the fishing poles, the picnic basket, the chairs…hmm, I feel like I’m missing something. Oh wait! I know what it is!”

“What, Daddy, what?” Dean had a feeling his Daddy was being silly and he couldn’t wait to find out what the funny joke was.

“My sack of potatoes!” John knocked on his own forehead and quickly flopped Dean over his shoulder. “I can’t believe I almost forgot.”

“Daddy, I’m not a sack of potatoes!” Dean laughed until his tummy hurt. He was right, his Daddy was being silly.

Daddy swung him down off of his shoulder and plopped him into his booster seat. Dean tried very hard not to squirm and wiggle while Daddy was buckling him in, but he also really wanted to watch and see when Mommy came out of the house with baby Sammy. He loved his baby brother and was very proud that he was going to get to protect him and be his big brother for his whole life. Sammy was awfully cute.

“Here we are,” Mary carried little Sam out to the car and got him into his car seat. She looked up at John. “Are we all ready to go?”

“We’re ready,” John nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

That made Dean cover his eyes. He knew that Mommy and Daddy loved each other, but kissing was gross.

It seemed like forever until they got to the lake, even though Mommy told him it had only taken thirty minutes. Dean didn’t quite know what minutes were. All he knew was that they were at the lake, his favorite place in the world. He ran straight out to the pier, but slowed to a walk before he stepped onto the wood. Daddy had said the wood could be slippery and he didn’t want Dean to fall into the water.

“Can I hold Sammy?” Dean asked as soon as the blanket had been spread out on the pier and Mommy and Daddy were setting up their chairs.

“Only if you sit down first,” Mommy reminded him. Oh yeah, he always forgot about that.

He sat down quickly and Mommy put Sam gently into his lap. He held the baby carefully, knowing that he couldn’t let Sam’s head flop around, even though it was kind of funny to see. He pointed out all the different colors of the leaves to Sam, since he knew that Sammy didn’t know his colors yet.

As Dean held his baby brother in his lap, with Mommy and Daddy sitting right behind him, even his four-year-old mind knew that this was a special day. The four of them, just being a family here at the lake. Pretty soon Daddy was going to teach him how to use a fishing pole and Dean was going to catch the biggest fish ever so they could bring it home and keep it in the bathtub.

“Mommy, Daddy,” Dean looked back at them, holding Sammy carefully in his lap. “I never, ever want today to end. Today is the best day ever!”


End file.
